Who wrote this?
by blue mystic ranger 808
Summary: THIRD CHAPTER UPDATED!The story is recently after the hunter. hope you guys like it.
1. WHO WROTE THIS

**Who Wrote This?**

**By: Eds**

**Summary: Nick, Madison, Vida, Xander, and Chip it's all in a mess up situation, and they are trying to fix it. Can they find who really wrote the note...you'll find out!**

**Chapter One:**

**He thought **

**The Power Rangers just got back from fighting the Hunter. As they walk in the Rock Porium, they see Lee Lee really filthy and that the store was crystal clean. "So, what do you think" said Lee Lee whose hair was mess up. "It's clean" said nick looking around. Everybody agreed.**

**Toby came out with the trophy. "It's seems to me that in your absences Lee Lee earns The Rock Employee of the Month Award. Everybody couldn't believe what they just heard. Earlier, Nick was Chosen for the Employee of the Month. The power rangers weren't happy especially nick. He work so hard.**

"**Looks like I'm here to stay" said Lee Lee smiling.**

"**Well it looks like…. I'm going to kick your a- - - " said Vida in her pist voice. but before she could finish the sentence, Xander and Chip pulled her back.**

"**Toby's here!" said Xander **

"**So what if he's here, I want rip her in pieces"**

"**Don't do it V, It's no use" said chip who was trying to keep Vida still.**

"**Hey! It's not my fault; I do a better job, okay! "Unlike you guys, I do my work!" said Lee lee who was terrified of Vida.**

"**You don't think we do our job!" said maddie.**

"**Well you guys are mostly out there saving the world than helping around the store"**

"**Hey! said Nick resentfully. Do you think that helping Toby with his store and saving the world is easy? Well it's not! We work our butts through helping the costumers what they want and we kick butt saving the world, trying to keep monsters like you from destroying the earth."**

**Lee lee felt insulted.**

"**So don't you ever tell us that we don't do our job, because we work hard more than you could ever do"**

**Maddie calm nick down.**

**After Nick told her off, he went back to work. Every body followed, giving lee lee a stink eye.**

**Vida was the last one and came up to her. "We were doing fine till you showed up" and she walk away.**

**LeeLee was really hurt. "**_Why don't they like me?_**" she said to herself. "Well I'll show them"**

**Later after the unpleasant incident**

"**Hey! Did anybody see Leelee!" Ask the Green Ranger**

"**Beats Me" said chip**

"**You Guys! I think we really hurt her feelings" said maddie feeling sorry for her.**

"**She deserves it" said nick.**

**Nick looks at the time. His shift was over. "Well see you guys later" said the Red Ranger who was exhausted from work and from fighting the bad guys. He just wanted to go home and sleep. **

**As nick goes in the back, he see's Vida with a paper and pen.**

"**What you writing there?" he says. "Hey! Keep your nose out of my business!" Said the pink. "Okay! Sorry I ever ask!" Vida walks outside. _"_**_Now, that's why I don't like her! She's have a bad temper_**!" said the black haired ranger, saying it in his mind.**

**As he reaches for his jacket he saw a note folded into a heart.**

"_What's this?" _**As he reads the letter, he looked confused.**

"_Vida?" "No way! She couldn't… how can she be! I mean its Vida. She's in love with me? _

**He heard somebody coming. It was Madison.****"Oh no!" He quickly hides the note in one of the record covers and sat down acting naturally. The blue ranger came in looking at nick.**

"**What are you still doing here?"**

"**I was just thinking about something"**

"**Oh"**

"**So..um" said maddie nervously**

**Nick looks at her.**

"**So"**

"_I like you nick". "Wish I could say that to you for real"_

"**I guess I'll see you in school"**

"**Yeah I guess so"**

**She smiles and then nodded her head. Nick smiles and then walks out the door. He forgot all about the note. **_"Sooner or later nick, I will tell you when the time is right" _**She stood there for awhile, then she pick up the records on the table and brought it out. She doesn't know that the note was in one of the records. As she went out, a costumer came up to her. "Excuse me! We need help. "I'll be right with you guys!" She looks around to see who could help her. Chip was busy stocking CDS, Vida was no where to be seen, and that leads to Xander, who wasn't doing nothing but checking out the girls.**

"_Typical"_** said the blue rolling her eyes.**

"**Hey Xander!"**

"**Yes beautiful"**

**She smiles. "Would you give this to V" she asks nicely giving the records to Xander.**

"**Sure thing"**

**As Xander walk over to the DJ table, he notices a piece of paper sticking out in one of the records. He reads it. After awhile he's eyes grew wide open. **_"Maddie!" _

**That's the end of the first Chapter. Hope you guys like it. If not ,don't give me a review. There is still more to come!**


	2. XANDER SIDE OF THE STORY

Chapter 2: **Who wrote this? **

**The Note Revealed/Xander side of the story

* * *

**

**Summary: Xander reads the letter from which he thought that maddie wrote the note. He then has a sudden flashback on his middle school crush which was...

* * *

**

_When i first met you_

_My heart beats fast_

_The times i talked to you_

_i get filled with joy, wishing it would last_

_When i don't see you_

_im already missing you feeling so blue_

_but when im with you_

_im happy_

_i think about you all nite and day_

_I wish i could tell you how i feel_

_but i didn't know what to say_

_all i can say is that i love you_

_and i'll be rite here waiting for you_

**.After Xander read the note,his eyes were as huge as watermelons.He was speechless, he just stood there like an ice cube.he read the note over and over again in confusion."**_What just happen here, i mean Is this poem about me? my bestfriend wrote this to me"_**said xander as he sighs.**

**He turned around and look At maddie as she was helping a costumer.She spotted xander looking at her and she smiled.Xander smiled back and turned around.**

"Holy Crap she saw me""dang i shouldn't have look at her"

**HEY! said an pissed-off voice._"_shit!"said the aussie as he turned around very slowly,he see's a girl folding arms and her feet tapping ."V" said xander as he quickly hides the note behind his back pocket ,before vida see's it.But little does the green ranger know that the note miss his pocket and fell on the floor."Where were you?"said xander who hadn't seen vida for the past two hours."never mind that,the question is what were you doing in my terroritory?" said the pink ranger.**

**Vida started walking towards the dj _table_ while xander backs up"i uh um uh" said xander who couldn't think of something to say.Vida look at her friend weird "why are you stuttering" "What! no no i i wasn't!"as xander smiles trying not to look like he is."Your doing it again" said vida. Xander was thinking about what to say next, then he finally remember what he was suppose to do."Are you okay" said vida with concern"Yeah sure..of course i am...don't i look okay..Anyways..Maddie told me to give you this"he handed her the CD records that xander was holding."Well im going back to supervising" said the aussie and walk away. "_phew! that was close!_As he walk away ,the pink ranger look at him in an suspicous way._"_**_what's wrong with him,he's never like this."_**she looked at xander once more.the look she's been giving him ever since the time when xander almost turn into a tree**

_"Why won't you tell me?"_**She stood there for a while and then went back to playing music. **

**"Hey You guys do u know where leelee went?ask toby.**

**"nope"said everybody as they shrugged their shoulder and toby just walked away to look for her.**

**"I bet she went to her vampire mom and told her to suck our bloods"chip laughed as he made fun of her, Xander and Vida laugh after while maddie feels bad.Then he stop and look out the window and saw a blond lady crying by the tree.**

**"Umm..be right back"as chip walks outside walking towards the tree where the lady was."leelee!" he finally recognized.She looked up.**

**"Leave me alone!"**

**" Are you crying?" ask chip**

**"Why do you care?! Nobody cares about me,not even my own mother" said lee lee.Chip just look at her.**

**"Why you even here anyway? she asked.**

**"Well because------" started the red headed**_."Why am i out here for?" _**he thought.**

**"Just go back inside,im going to quit anyways" said the blonde.**

**"Look i know we were a little harsh back there earlier,but you deserved it."**

**"How?! How did i deserved it. I didn't do anything wrong!I clean the whole damn store,while you guys were out fighting and this is what i get!"**

**"You didn't do nothing wrong,YOU didn't do nothing wrong "chip repeated.**

**You've betrayed us by not telling us ,necrolei was your mother,you've possessed my best friend vida into a vampire,you made us believe that nick stole 1,000 dollars when it was you all along,makng us turned against him.**

**"Well i didn't have a choice! She is my mother! What was i suppose to do?""I didn't want to do what she commanded me to do.I wanted to live my own life."I don't want to be evil,i just want to be normal like you guys""I love my mom but do u think she care?chip pity her.**

**"I know how you feel" said the yellow ranger.**

**"No you don't"**

**"Yes i do" said chip who became serious.It's the first time leelee see's chip serious. He was always cheery and always smiling but never frowning.**

**"Long when i was just five years old,she left me and my dad and runed away with another man.I never knew because i was just a baby,until i turned 13 when my dad told me the real truth about my mom.i was so angry and sad at the same time to the fact that she really didn't love my dad and that it was a mistake to have me.I would never ever forgive her for that." Leelee look at chip who had tears in his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry chip" as leelee comfort him by putting her arms around him.Chip's hearted pounded so fast,he could hear it.."**_Oh my god she put her arm around me,and why is my heart pounding so fast?"_

**"I'm okay,really" said the yellow ranger as he stand up quickly.**

**"you sure?"**

**"yeah,umm..im going inside now"**

**"Chip"**

**He turned around."Yeah?"**

**"Thanks for everything"**

**Chip smiled."Your welcome"**

**They stared at eachother for a second.**

**"You coming inside?"ask chip.**

**"Yeah" said lee as she walk with chip into the store.**

**meanwhile...nick russel was just riding his motorcycle.He couldn't stop thinking about the note vida gave to him**_**"**this is just to weird.I dont get her, i mean how can she like me**"**_** nick thought for a moment**_**"**i got to ask her"._**The red ranger stop and turn around,zooming through the road.**

**Back to the rock porium...**

**Xander was behind the desk supervising,Chip was assorting cds in alpabetical order,Vida was playing the dj,and maddie was on the ladder just cleaning the windows. the aussie watch chip as he scare the blue ranger behind her back."boo" maddie screamed as she turn around and accidently sprayed windex on chip face."hey! why'd you do that for?"said the yellow ranger."Well if you didn't have to scare me, i wouldn't have to spray you"said maddie as she giggled.The green ranger gazed over to maddie as he sigh.**

**(Xander POV)**

**"Madison Rocca,Maddie, the first girl i became friends in middle school.**

**It all started when i transfered to briarwood's middle school. People laughed at me because i have a weird accent.I tried to make friends but it didn't happen,I was a loner.Until one day at the cafeteria, i was sitting alone as usual just eating my digusting looking lasagna and all of sudden a girl came up to me. She was beautiful. She was maddie.**_"please don't mess this up please! don't miss this up!"_** i whispered to myself.**

**"Hi, is anybody sitting by you?"said the black long haired girl.**

**"**_Oh my god she's talking to me what should i say?"_**I umm yes i mean no i mean ugh" i hesitatedshe just giggled.**

**"i know ...i talk funny" i said looking down sadly at my plate.**_"DAMN ACCENT"_**i said grumpily in my thoughts as i poke my lasagna really hard. **

**"There is nothing wrong with your accent, i just think you're funny" said maddie shyly.**

**_"_Really!..you don't think i talk weird" i said ."no, i like your accent...it's kinda unique"I look at her amazed.**

**"What is there something on my face" said the blue ranger."No...you look fine"i said.We became quiet for a moment.**

**"Im madison by the way"**

**"Alexander,but you can call me xander" we shook hands and from that day on we became friends.**

**We hung out everyday at lunch and after school.We would go to the mall, i'd teach her how to skate,playing video games at my house, and studying at the library.The more i hung with her the more my feelings for her grows.**

**One day we went to the park. Madison was on the swing while i was pushing her ."hey, i want you to meet vida and chip"said maddie.**

**_"_i don't know,they might not like me" i said.**

**"oh come on,if i like you their going to like you too!"**

**"You sure?"i said"**

**Positive"said madison.She give me a great big smile on her face.Then i did something crazy which i have no control of. I kiss her gentle on her lips, i stop, then suddenly out of no where maddie kiss me back.It lasted for a moment,then she finally let go.We look at eachother in silence.**

**"Im sorry, i got to go" said she while getting up from the swing."why?" i ask her.She didn't reply.**

**"Come on maddie,lets talk about this"**

**" i don't know what to say, okay"**

**"i got to go" she give me the look and started to run away.**

**"Maddie!" I wanted to chase her but i couldn't.I watch her as she runs further away. I shouldn't have kiss her,but it was too late.**

**The next day at school,I was looking for her ,hoping she would still talk to me.I went all over the school wondering where she could be"Hmm, if i were maddie where would i be?" "Ah Ha!..the library" I started running to the library and i found her studying by herself. **

**"Thought i find you here"**

**Maddie look and turned around to see who it was. "Xander?"**

**"look we need to talk" i said very loudly.**

**"SHH!" said the librarian angrily.**

**"sorry" i whispered.**

**"Xan not right now,i got to study"**

**"Come on maddie,we got to talk about it sooner or later"**

**"i don't have time for this! Just please can we talk about this later?" as she continued doing her work.**

**"Look i know your upset about what i did to you did to yesterday, i apoligized"**

**" im sorry i kiss you ,without asking you if it was okay"**

**"If you guys can't settle down,i have to ask you to leave" said the libarian.**

**"Sorry!" i said.**

**"Come on lets go!" I whispered.**

**"What! no i can't i got to----**

**I took her hands as she followed me out the door. I stop her and we faced eachother.**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"maybe a little"**

**"A little!"**

**"Okay,okay..i was furiously mad at you!"**

**"Why?!" i asked.**

**"Well because"she stop for a second ..."you were my first kiss, and i guess i freak out."She turned around.**

**"Im sorry maddie,I..i didn't know"**

**"It's okay"**

**"Just to make you feel any better,you were my first kiss too"**

**Madison was apalled.**

**"oh"said maddie.it became quiet after that.**

**Xander can i ask you a question?**

**"what is it?"**

**"Why did you kiss me?"**

**"i uh um well because...well here's the thing..um...I kiss you because im in loved with you" i mumbled.**

**"Im sorry i couldn't hear you,can you clarify it again"**

**"Can we go somewhere else" i said**

**"No come on tell me right here"**

**"I can't say it in front of all this people"**

**"fine if you won't tell me"she started to walk away.**

**"Im In Love With You Madison Rocca!"Everybody in school frozed.**

**She turned around and look at me "What?"**

**"I loved you...i've always did!"**

**Maddie didn't say anything after that.She just frozed there.Seeing her like that made me regret what i just said.**

**"Maddie!"**

**"Xander..i---**

**"Don't tell me,i know what your going to say" i turned around and walk to another direction.Madison suddenly grab my hand and pulled me towards her as she pressed her lips hard on mines.I kissed her back passionately.The whole school cheered.We finally let go as we catch our breath.we look at eachother.I kiss her gentle on her lips once more and i stop to look at her.**

**"Maddie" i look in to her eyes and made a huge sigh."Would you be my girlfriend?**

**Madison kiss him back "Of course!" maddie said.**

**Everybody applaud and cheered.**

**"XANDER!"**

**"huh!" said the green ranger who was finally back from reality.**

**"Xan are you okay?" ask maddie.Xander look at her and laughed a little bit.**

**"What?" ask the blue ranger.**

**"You haven't call me Xan ever since middle school" The blue ranger look at him.**

**"Yea it's been a long time!"**

**"Why did you stop calling me that?" They looked at eachother for a long time. Suddenely the costumer broke the silence.**

**"Excuse me can one of you show me where the classic section is?" ask the old man.**

**Maddie look at him and walk with the costumer.**

**"Yes!..i can help you with that! she said as she walk away.**

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN! im trying to ask her something!"**The green ranger got a little upset and went to the back room.**

**Nick finally arrived to the rock porium. he got off he's bike,went into the store and went straight to the office where xander was in.**

**"Hey mate! What's going on? and why are you here?"ask the aussie.**

**"i need to talk to vida" as nick look for the note in his jacket.**

**"why?ask xander.**_"I'ts not in my pocket...where could i drop it?"_ **said nick to himself.**

**"Mate!..hello you there" said the green ranger trying to get nick's attention**

**"oh,sorry just looking for something".**

**"What's going on with you ,my friend,tell me i want to know what's on your mind,why are you acting like this?!"said the australian.**

**"If i told you ,promise not to tell anyone!"**

**"Promise" as xander raise his right hand.**

**"Dude, i think vida's in love with me! "**

**"Wait.. What! and who?" said xander who was confused.**

**"Vida..is..in ..love ...with..me!"**

**Xander paused for a second as he look at nick and started laughing so hard.**

**"I'm not making this up man"**

**"Wait are you talking about Vida Rocca"ask xander**

**"yes!"**

**"Our friend vida,the pink ranger vida,madison sister vida"**

**"Yes!!!" said the red ranger who got irritated.**

**"You got to believe me,I just need to know,if it's really true"**

**"what is?!"said xander looking puzzled.**

**Nick sighed. "Today ,after my shift was over,i went into the break room and saw vida writing something on the table. I said something to her ,she got pissed,and left the room.Anyways i reached for my jacket , looked in my pocket, and found-------" Before he could finish his sentence, Someone came inside.**

**"Xander! We could use ur help out there!" It was maddie who was standing there and saw nick**

**"Nick! What are you doing here?"**

**"I...um" said nick who was thinking about what to say as he look at xander.**

**"He wants to speak to vida" said xander finally.**

**"What!" said maddie trying to keep her cool**

**"XANDER!"said the raging nick.**

**"uh oh" said xander who broke the promise that nick as he made as he closed his mouth**

**"About what?"ask maddie.**

**"Uh...well you know...ummm...well you see..i--- started nick.**

**"Never mind you don't have to tell me"madison turn around trying to hold the anguish inside.Nick and Xander watches her as she went out of the room.She went outside of the rock porium as she talks among herself**_"Maddie,i need to talk to vida because im in love with her".that's what i think he's going to say.I think he likes her...Of Course he likes vida,she's pretty,she's stronger than i am,she's talented...ugh..i can't believe i thought that he likes me but i was wrong" "And why were they acting so strange?"_

**Suddenly** **out of no where a huge blast went directly at maddie.She flew in the air and fell on the ground.Every body outside ran for there life.**

**"Hey! what was that?" said nick.He went to look outside and saw his friend on the ground.**

**"MADDIE!"he yelled.Xander ,chip and vida ran to see what he was talking about.**

**"Oh no,SIS! said the worried vida**

**"HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GOING DOWN BLUE RANGER!!!!! said the evil Monster.**

**Madison got up and dust her self and went to her"OH YEAH!...WELL SEE ABOUT THAT!"**

**"WOW!..i never seen her that serious!,That's pretty HOT! said xander.**

**Everybody look at him weird."Xander, it is not the time to check my sister out,you pig!" said vida.**

**"What!"**

**"You guys we got to help her!" said nick.**

**"No we can't! said chip.**

**"Why not!,it's my little sister down there!"said the pink.**

**"Because first of all,We have costumers,if they see us morph, the secrets out!"**

**"Your right! We can't go out there! Let's just hope she can handle this" said xander.**

**"Look,i don't care!,it's maddie out there,our friend!"**

**"I'm going out there"**

**"Nick!" they watch as their friend runs out the door.**

**'Let's go!" said vida as they run towards the the door,but when they got there ,their boss beats them to it.**

**"eh eh eh" said toby blocking their way. " Where do you guys think your going?".**

**"but toby! there is something we need to care of" said Vida.**

**"EH!" said Toby raising a finger at them.**

**"But--- how come nick got to go?"said Chip**

**"Because he was done with his shift" explain toby.**

**"But Toby this time----"started Xander.**

**" EH!" raising his finger again to silence them".**

**"I won't fall for that this time, you guys always do that! running out on me and i dont know if you guys trying to get out of work, oh ho! not this time you guys are not going anywhere until your done before you're all fired, you got that!" yelled Toby.**

**"Yes, Toby" they said together.**

**Toby looks around the room."Where's madison?""and where the heck is leelee?".The chip,xander,and vida look at eachother.**

**"WHO ARE YOU?"asked the blue ranger.**

**"IM KONGA! THE CANON MASTER,AND I AM HERE TO BLAST YOU AWAY!FIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!**

**Konga lite his cannon as he fires it towards madison.**

**"ugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled the the blue ranger.She flew up high and landed on the grass.**

**Nick ran to Maddie on the ground injured.**

**" Maddie!" as Nick helped her up.**

**" Sorry im late! I'm here now,are you okay?" said nick.**

**"i'm fine!"said the blue ranger as she stood up.**

**"It's about time,where's vida guys?" asked Maddie.Nick grabbed his morpher.**

**"Guys! where are you?"**

**"Sorry Nick,we can't! where stuck here for awhile,you and madison have to take care of it your self,we'll distract the costumers and toby . said xander**

**"We'll try!"said nick.**

**"And nick..." said the aussie. " protect madison for me"**

**Nick look at the window of the rock porium and saw xander looking at them.**

**"I will" said nick as he nodded his head and hung up the phone.He looks at maddie as she looks at him.**

**"What they say?" ask the blue ranger.**

**"i guess it's just the two of us"**

**"WHAT!"said maddie who was upset with her friends.He watches her as she talks without listening to her."**_Is Xander in love with---" _

**"Nick,are you even listening?" **

**"sorry!"**

**"what are we going to do!" said the blue ranger.**

**"I think we can take him" said nick who was ready to fight"**

**A fire ball went towards them. nick and maddie flew and fell on the ground.**

**"HAHAHAHAHA!...YOU GUYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE" yelled the hideous monster.**

**"Hey i wasn't even ready yet!" said nick as he pulled out his morpher.**

**"Okay Maddie!..READY!"**

**Maddie brought out her phone and got ready to morph."Ready!"**

**"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF" WHO WROTE THIS?"**

**Nick and Maddie fights konga and as they fight,konga leads them into another dimension and is trap in the cave. Meanwhile Xander,chip and vida finds a way to save their friends."What's going to happen to the blue ranger and the red ranger?"Is maddie going to tell nick how she truly feel about him?""Will xander,chip ,and vida rescue them in time? you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**i want to thank you guys for reading...if u guys hate it dont give me a review although u could tell me what i did wrong so when i write the next chapter i'll do it right..k bye.**


	3. ALL THIS TIME

**WHO WROTE THIS? **

**"Chapter 3"**

**ALL THIS TIME

* * *

**

**A/N:Hey guys!!!! Sorry about the wait.I was so caught with other stuff,that i forgot to write the chapter,but here it is at last and don't worry about the fourth chapter because it's almost done.Well enjoy and review.Mahalo!!!!

* * *

SUMMARY: MADDIE AND NICK ARE STUCK IN A CAVE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET OUT,WHILE THE OTHERS FIND A WAY TO SAVE THEIR FRIENDS.**

* * *

**"Magical Source! Mystic Force!!!!!"**

**"FLUID AS THE SEA..BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!!!"**

**"FORCEFUL AS FIRE...RED MYSTIC RANGER!!!"**

**Nick and Madison tranformed as they posed."HIYA!!!!"**

**"OH NO!!! IM SOOOO SCARED!!!! the monster laughed. As It said that the red and the blue ranger ran straight at him. **

**Maddie front flip and kick Konga powerfully and flew up in the air. Nick then speeds up to where Konga was and slam him down to the ground.The Red ranger pushed him so hard that he made a huge hole. **

**"YEAH!!!!" yelled the other rangers.Maddie ran up to Nick. **

**"That was awesome" said the blue ranger as she patted her friend on the back. **

**"Thanks! you weren't bad yourself!" **

**"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST THAT YOU GOT!!! "**

**"No we're just warming up" The Blue Ranger quickly stand up and went towards Konga.**

**"MAGIC STAFF-----HIYA!" yelled madison.As it went directly to the monster. He avoided it and strike back. It hit the blue ranger and she flew to the trees. **

**"Oh,i can't watch my poor sister getting hurt" said the pink ranger as she closed her eyes.**

_"Me neither"_** said Xander in his thoughts who is worriedly scared about the blue ranger more than Vida does.Chip was just biting his nails.**

**"Maddie!!!" shouted Nick as he was about to go to her but konga attack him.**

**"AWW! IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND??? BOOHOO!" teased the monster.**

**"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! MAGIC STAFF!" The Red ranger said as he continued the fight.The Blue Ranger came after attacking Konga from the back.Few minutes later,The Monster disappeared.**

**"WHAT!" yelled both of the rangers.**

**They looked around.Konga was no where to be found.Then they heard voices behind them.It was Vida guys through the windows at the Rock Porium as Nick and Maddie spotted them.They couldn't understand what they were saying.**

**"HE'S-BEHIND-YOU!,he's behind you!"They repeated.**

**The rangers turned around but as they got ready to attack,konga was already to his canon and fired at his opponents.**

**"FULL POWER BLAST!!!" yelled konga.**

**"No!!!!!" they both yelled**

**Nick and Madison got hit brutally and They were invisibly vanish.**

**"MADDIE!!!"shouted the Aussie as he was pressing the window hard.A certain person looked at him,who was annoyed and somewhat hurt.Then Toby appeared.**

**"Did someone say Maddie? asked the manager as he looked through the window behind them. **

**"Xander,Vida,and Chip turned around at the same time.**

**"Well------" said the curly hair dude. **

**"Well you see Toby, i thought i saw Maddie outside the window ,but it turns out it wasn't her"**

**"Why would she be out there!it's to dangerous for her! " as toby looking at the window.**

**"Where is she anyways? Toby asked giving them the question look.The green,yellow and the pink looked at eachother. **

**"She is still on the clock and if she's not working her shift.i might----" As the three employees look at their boss face, It didnt look like good news.**

**"might what" They asked giving him the concerned look.**

**"i might have to let her go" **

**"What!" said Vida who was shock to hear what her boss said.**

**Xander smiled. "Toby,come on! you can't be serious"**

**"Yeah Toby! you can't fire maddie,she's the one who is always working hard than any of us besides nick. explain the Red Head. **

**"Oh yeah! If she's serious about her job then why isn't she here when she suppose to. I have enough and i think it's time that i take responsibilities seriously.I have given you guys so much chances and now im starting to think that you guys are doing it for fun." **

**"No it's not true Toby! said Vida."We don't do it just for-----" She got cutted off. **

**"Yeah! yeah! yeah! Look! im not going to listen to anymore of your guys excuses.I've been a good manager to you guys and what have you guys give me in return? Nothing!." **

**Xander and the others became quiet for awhile.They knew Toby was right. They've been always ditching Him when he needed them the most .They had nothing to say in this. **

**"Now will you guys excuse me im going in my office".The three power rangers watch their boss as he walk into the back room.**

**"What are we going to do now?" Vida asked Xander.**

**The Aussie didn't answer. He was looking through the window where Madison was.Vida looked at the side of him.He seems serious and worried.**

**The pink ranger grabbed both of his arms and looked straight to her friend's eyes." We'll find Nick and Maddie,they'll be alright". The green ranger looked at her." I know" he answered as he turned around and he took a deep breath."i know" **

**Chip looked at his friends and then he turned around and spotted Leelee who was minding her own business and doing her work. He went up to her.**

**Leelee was sweeping by the dj table.She saw a note on the floor."OoOo what do we have here" she pick it up.**

**"Hey Leelee! we might need your help"ask the yellow ranger as he walks towards her.**

**"Sure anything?"**

**"Can i trust you?" ask The Red Head.**

**"Of course you can"**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP**

**Meanwhile... **

**The Rangers were unconcious,somewhere in an unknown place. Finally,The red ranger wakes up as he slowly opens his eyes. He was constantly hurt.The monster really hit them hard. He looked through his helmet but all he could see was pitch black.**

**Although, he could hear the sound of the ocean and he could feel the sand while he was touching the ground. Nick knew they are in a cave. He stood up,still had his magic staff on his right hand,trying to figure out how to get light in the cave but he didn't know how to,Udonna haven't gotten to that part yet.**

_"How the hell am i going to get light in here" _**he thought. Nick got strictly fustrated.**

**He dropped his magic staff in front of him and got on both knees.**

**"I NEED LIGHT!!!" the red ranger yelled as he hit both hands on to the sand hard.Suddenly, Nick looked down as a pinch of light shined from the staff as it grow massively.Nick looked confused and surprised.**

_"How did i-----?"_** He ask himself as he looked at his magic staff.**

**He picked up his staff and looked around. Nick saw madison still unconcious.**

**Nick totally forgot about her.He took of his helmet and sat by her side."Maddie!" he said. she didn't replied."Maddie" he repeated. but no anwser.He took off her helmet as he grabs her into his arms.Nick looks at her.He haven't notice how beautiful she was.**

_"She looks so-------"_**he said to himself. **

**Finally after seconds later,maddie started to move."Ow" she said..She too was injured and couldn't move a muscle.The blue ranger opened her eyes and found herself in nick's arms.**

**"Maddie,are you okay?" He asked.Madison look at Nick.She couldn't believe where she is right now.**

**"Ummm...yeah im okay"she finally answered.They looked at eachother. **

**Nick was in an awkward phase.He avoided contact.**

**"Uh...we should call Undonna and the others,they could be wondering where we are" said the red ranger nervously. **

**He release madison from his arms as she stood up.**

**"Yeah we should" said the blue ranger,who was a bit angry but she tried not to show it. **_"Why do you keep doing this to me?Is Vida on your mind? " _**she thought as she dust the sand off her uniform.**

**Nick turned around and looked at his morpher "**_**phew! that was close!" **_**He took a deep breathe. **

_"why do i keep doing this to her?,could this be because that i like--- no i can't, She's like a sister to me and Xander is madly in love with her, Then there's maddie's sister who just wrote the note saying that she's likes me,arrrggghh,what am i going---"_**right before he was going to say something,****he got cut off.**

**"Umm...Nick you alright?"The blue ranger asked as she looked at her friend who was just staring at his morpher.**

**Yeah,im just going to dial now,sorry!" Nick laughed as he turned around not facing maddie.**

_"Stupid idiot"_** he said to himself as he contacted Undonna.**

**Nobody answered."Oh no,i knew it would come to this" Nick assumed.**

**"What is it?" asked Maddie.**

**"No signal" said the leader as he close his phone and look around.**

**"I guess we're on our own" said Nick. let's start finding our way out here". Madison nodded.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

**Back to the Rock Poruim. Chip was talking to Leelee as Xander and Vida was still by the window.**

**"You gotta go to your mom" asked the red headed.**

**"No,i don't want to go back to her,i thought you understood that." said the blond.**

**"I do,but we need you to help us by going to Necrolei and find out where Nick and Maddie is at" chip explained.**

**"Please Leelee!" the yellow ranger begged as he bend his knees.**

**"Okay fine! i will do it" Leelee said giving in.**

**"Thank You!" said Chip as he hug her,not knowing what he was doing.Leelee didn't see this coming.**

_"oh shit!"_** said Chip to himself. He slowly let go and look at the blond.They both stared at eachother.**

**"Uh,im going to tell Vida guys the plan" he said as he quickly walks away.**

**"Chip wait!"Lee lee called out.The Red Head stop and turned around.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"How are we going to contact eachother?"**

**The yellow ranger forgot about that.So,he thought for awhile.**

**"Do you have a cellphone?" he asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"i'll just call you"**

**"That's a good idea! Hold on,let me get a pen and paper" Leelee went to get a pen in the back room.She wrote her number on the paper she pick up earlier.She went back out and gave it to Chip.**

**Chip walked over to where his friends was at,standing by the window. **

**"Hey guys!" the green and the pink ranger turned around.**

**"I know how we can find Nick and Maddie?" Chip whispered.**

**"How!? "They both shouted.**

**"Shut up!" said the red head as he look over to see if Leelee was looking.**

**"Sorry" They both said in a hustled tone.**

**"Leelee can! she could go to her---"Chip tried to explain but got cut off.**

**" Whoa! Are you crazy?...Chip ,she's our enemy,we can't trust her!" Vida said.**

**"She''s not what you think she is!" said Chip trying to defend Leelee.**

**"Vida's right mate, she's Necrolei's daughter.The Mom probably made her come here to try lure us into the underworld and destroy us there"**

**"No she's not,she---"**

**"She cannot be trusted and that is that" finished Vida.**

**"Look, the only way to find Nick and Maddie is Undonna, okay"**

**"The only problem is,how are we going to pass our boss" said the Aussie as he give her the quizzical look.**

**Vida forgot all about Toby and the talk they just had earlier.She thought for a moment,then something came up on her mind.**

**"I got an idea! i'll be right back"as she left the guys clueless.**

**"I wonder what she's up to?" Chip said as he was rubbing his chin.**

**"I don't know , she's full of mysteries, I mean,i can't figure her out.She's always doing her own thing"**

**"but---" Xander put a little smirk on his face. **

**"that's one of the things i like---" The Aussie stop as he look at Chip who was raising one eyebrow.Xander forgot that he was there with him.**

**"Never mind"**

**"ah come on! it was just getting interesting" said the yellow ranger as he smiled at him.**

**"I'm done talking"**

**"Dude! I'm your friend! Why can't you just tell me? Do you like Vida?"**

**"No! I mean Yeah! Dude! I don't even know anymore"**

**"What do you mean? What is stopping you?"**

**Xander sighs as he look at chip."Madison"**

**"What?"yelled the yellow ranger with more interest as Xander trying to keep his mouth shut.**

**Vida finally came back from the back room.Then she saw her friends with an unexpected look on her face. Xander was still covering his mouth as The yellow ranger try to get his friend's hand off it.**

**"Shut up! she might hear you" the Aussie said .Chip bite his hand.**

**"Oww!" Xander pulled away as pushed the Red Head away. **

**"You bit me"**

**"We- Well...You should've known that"**

**"What!?"**

**"I don't know" said chip as he shrugged.**

**"but---"The Yellow ranger continued.**

**"Do you have feelings for Maddie?" Chip look at Xander seriously.The Green Ranger couldn't lie to his friend and he knows that he could trust Chip.**

**"I---"as Xander could go any further sombody interrupted them.**

**"What in the world is going on? What were u guys doing?" asked The Pink ranger.**

**"Vida!" said Chip and Xander in unison.**

**"What is wrong with you guys?" said the Pink Ranger looking at them weird.**

**"Nothing! Did you find what your looking for?" asked the Green ranger, changing the subject.**

**"Yeah" said Vida as she smile in an evil way,holding a bottle in her hand.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP**

**The Cave...**

**Nick and Maddie walked around.They had their helmets off.They haven't talked ever since. The Red Ranger was leading the way holding his magic staff as the Blue Ranger walks behind him.**

_"It's been an hour,and Maddie didn't say one word,What should i say?" _**thought The Red Ranger,scratching of the back of his head.**

**Maddie's mind were somewhere else.She doesn't know if she wants to be mad at Nick, she has no reason to,but she is a bit angry whenever he was with Vida.She gets jeolous whenever they're together.**

_"I should just face the fact that Nick likes Vida.It was obvious that he does.I mean everytime something comes up,he always ask my sister to go with him,while the rest of us stay.I should blame myself for not doing anything.I think it's best not to tell him how i feel,even though i had strong feelings for my leader. Maybe--- i should just give up" _

**Maddie was beyond her thoughts that she wasn't even paying attention to what is going on in the real world.**

**"Ouch!"The Blue Ranger bump into Nick's back.**

**Nick turned and smile that made Maddie smile.The long-haired girl was slightly red across the face.**

**"You okay!" Nick laughed. **

**"Yeah sorry! i was just thinking about something" **

**"like what?" asked the short black-haired.**

**"Oh it's nothing really"**

**"Okay" said Nick as he turn around and continued to lead the way.**

_"i love how you smile.It makes my spine tingle"_

**"Hey Nick"**

**"Yeah" answered the black short-hair as he continued walking.**

**"I have a question" ask the nervous maddie.**

**Nick stop as his whole body stiffened. He assumed she knows what's going on with him lately.**

_**"**__Does she knows?"_** Nick was afraid to turn around.He didn't want to know what she's going to ask.**

_" I probably shouldn't tell him now especially when we're in a cave"_

**" Umm... Never mind" said the Blue Ranger. **

**He was relieved to not have to answer what maddie was going to ask him. **

**"Okay" He walk,while maddie followed.Suddenly,they saw a light comming through the rocks.The rocks where piled up so they could easily push it all down.**

**"Finally!" as They both ran out. They both look around.There were in the amazon Jungle.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPR**

**"Im Staying!" said the Yellow Ranger standing his ground.**

**"What! you can't! we gotta save our friends!"**

**"Yeah mate,what's wrong with you!"**

**"I am going to find them but with Leelee!"**

**"What! You rather go with that witch than us"**

**"First of all,She's not a witch she's a vampire who is good and wants to live a normal life and Second of all,Yes im going with her because the only way to find Nick and Maddie is through Necrolei.It's the easiest way"**

**Chip walked over to leelee who was listening to their conversation.**

**"Let's go Xander! Chip is already under her spell." as the pink ranger angerly grab The green ranger along with her.The yellow ranger watch as they leave.**

**"You really want to do this" ask Leelee.**

**"Of course! I trust you"**

**That made leelee really happy that someone like Chip would wanna be friends with her.**

**Some one close by was watching their every move and could hear what they where saying.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP**

**"OH-MY-GOD!!!!" said The blue ranger.Maddie was terrified.She doesn't like where she is right now.She hated bugs especially frogs.**

**"What's Wrong" asked the leader.**

**"Nothing" said the Blue Ranger.**

**The Two Rangers started to walk through trees.There were spider webs all over the places.Madison accidently walk into one and as soon as she notice,she scream bloody murder. Nick turn immediately He watches his friend jumping around,trying to get the web off her,As she did that,The Blue ranger jump on Nick wrapping her arms around him agressively.**

**Nick frozed.He stood there holding a beautiful girl into his arms,didnt know what to do.The Red Ranger could not put her down because she would think that he's feeling weird about what is going on.**

_"I am not feeling weird about this! She is just a friend" _**Nick said to himself as he took deep breathes.**

**Madison doesnt know that she was on nick.She was too distracted.**

**"Get it off me! Don't let them get near me" **

**Nick didn't move a muscle.All he could think about was Maddie on him.**

**"Nick" as she turn her head around,she realized that she was on the leader.They both look deeply into eachother's eyes.It felt like forever that they haven't say a word. Nick finally lean in for a kiss as Maddie closed her eyes.**

_"I can't kiss her"_** Nick said as he pulled his head back. The Blue Ranger open her eyes.She look at him.Nick just avoided contact. Maddie was hurt.**

**"Uh we should start walking" the leader said as he put maddie down and started walking.**

**"What was that about? You lean in to kiss me! Why'd you stop?" said Ms Rocca as she rise her voice. Nick was surprised of how she was talking that way.This was the first time she ever had to yell.**

**"I don't want to talk about it"**

**"No!,let's talk about this! Why didn't you kiss me?"**

**"Because all of this is wrong! Your my friend! **

**"So what are you saying,that you only see me as just your friend?"**

**Nick took a long time to say something."Yes" **_"no!"_** said a little voice in his head.**

**"You mean to tell me that all the days we spent and all the moments that we had,didn't have an effect on you!"**

**"No im sorry i didn't" he said. **_"Yes! I love every minute of it!" _**said the voice inside him once more.**

**The Blue Ranger head went down gently. He look up and took one last look at Nick.**

**"Okay,i give up" she turned around walking to the other direction as she try to hold her tears.**

**"Im sorry Madison if i hurt you,but Xander is my Best friend.**

**"What does Xander have to do with this!" The Blue ranger said harshly.**

**"There is something else that you should know" **_" Don't tell her"_

**"No! Don't tell me! you've done enough" Maddie said slightly yelling as she started to walk away.**

**"Xander is in love with you!"**

**The Blue Ranger confusingly stop.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

**"I can't believe that Chip would do this to us!"**

**"I know"**

**"I hope that NIck and Maddie are okay!"**

**When Xander heard Madison's name,His heart sunk.Then he thought about Vida.He looks at her.**

_"Vida is in love with me!" said Nick._

**The Pink Ranger looks at her friend who was staring blankly at her.**

**"Xander?"**

**"Oh" said the Aussie coming back from reality.**

**"You are freaking me out"**

**"Sorry"**

**There were silent for awhile.They use to talk alot.Now,they've got nothing to say to eachother.**

**"So do you think your potion work?"ask Xander breaking the awkward silence.**

**"Positive,thanks to the clone potion"**

**"Vida! Xander! Chip!" yelled Toby as he try to look for his employees.**

**"We are right here" answered Vida clone.She was at the dj stand.**

**"Just doing our work like you ask us too" said Xander clone.**

**"Yeah! we got it under control!" said Chip who was still there along with Leelee.**

**"Okay,Well im leaving now,I'll see you guys tommorrow and one more thing,Tell Maddie that i need to talk to her,tommorrow" said Toby sounded so serious.**

**"Okay! I will" said the Yellow ranger who wanted to why he wants to talk to Maddie,but he had no time.**

**"Okay! He's gone,Clone Xander and Clone Vida! your in charge! bye!" said the red head leaving them as Leelee followed him.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP**

**"Maddie,Xander is in love with-----"**

**"Don't you say that! Your wrong about that!" Madddie turned around and snap back as her tears starts to run away from her brown eyes**

**"But It's true! He even told me so.Every day,he would say something about you!"**

**"Stop It!!!"**

**"Why! This guy is in love with you and your just going to ignore that!"**

**"It's not that" she said calmly. "I--- Nevermind" as she turn around.**

**"Do you love Xander?"**

**"It doesn't matter anymore! I love him and i thought he love me.He had ruined our relationship." Nick furrowed his eyebrow.**

**"I don't get it!" **

**"Go ask Xander" said the Blue ranger turning around for the last time.**

**"Maddie,don't go" said Nick.It hurts the Blue ranger whenever he say her name,As she heard that she smiled.Miss Rocca said something that she's been always wanted to say to him, before she ran away from him."I love you Nick,I always do and I hope that i will find someone worthy as you who will love me back" as she finished her smile fade away.**

**"MADDIE!!!!!!" yelled the Red Ranger.He knows that yelling her name won't make her come back. He wanted to chase but he couldn't move.He bend down on his knees as tears came falling out of his eyes as he realized something. That he did love her but he kept it to himself because he didn't want to let Xander know.He thought that Maddie liked Xander because they were always fooling around but all this time,She loved Nick but he was too clueless. "All this time" he said quietly as he was looking into the Jungle.**

* * *

**ON THE NEXT POWER RANGER MYSTIC FORCE...**

**MADISON GOES WAY BACK THINKING ABOUT HER PAST.NICK TRIES TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WIN MADDIE'S HEART WHILE HE FIGURES OUT WHERE SHE IS. MEANWHILE...CHIP FINDS OUT ABOUT THE LETTER THAT WAS GIVEN FROM LEELEE AS HE READ IT AND XANDER HAS BEEN TORN APART BETWEEN TWO SISTERS.**

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN...**

**WILL NICK AND MADDIE BE SAVED? WILL CHIP FALL IN LOVE WITH LEELEE? WHO IS XANDER GOING TO CHOSE...YOU WILL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**


End file.
